


EVERYONE KNOWS

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-10
Updated: 2004-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ClexFest 7, first line: Lex and I are getting married, Chloe said.<br/>Clark didn't realize how much his friends and family knew.<br/>As always,  thanks to my wonderful betas: Unhinged and Theresa<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	EVERYONE KNOWS

## EVERYONE KNOWS

by Chibimom

[]()

* * *

"Lex and I are getting married," Chloe said. 

Clark's head whipped around so fast, if he weren't invulnerable, his neck would have broken. As it was, he knocked his coffee cup off the table. Talon patrons grew quiet at the ruckus. 

"Umm, sorry," Clark said as he looked over the crowd. He lowered his voice. "Chloe! What did you say?" 

"You heard me," she repeated, "Lex and I are getting married." 

Clark's heart was thumping madly and his stomach churned. "You can't mean that." 

"Of course not, Clark. But I sure got your attention!" Chloe sat back in her upholstered chair and smirked. "Clark, why are you and Lex still trying to insist that you aren't a couple?" 

"Uhhh, ummmm..." Clark stammered, wiping at the mess with his napkin. 

One of the waitresses came to clean up Clark's broken coffee cup and spilled coffee. Clark looked around as the Talon's crowd was once again immersed in their own conversations. 

"Well, you finished college," Chloe said, counting on her fingers. "You have a job lined up at the Daily Planet. You moved into Lex's penthouse two years ago. And you expect us to believe you have a platonic relationship?" 

"Chloe! That's rather personal. Lex and I..." 

"You and I what, Clark?" Lex strolled up and sat his latte on the table. He lifted an eyebrow first at Clark, then at Chloe. 

"You and Clark are in a committed relationship, Lex." Chloe answered for Clark. "And don't try and deny that you two have been a couple for a long time now." 

"Well, Chloe, your investigative prowess is legendary. I didn't realize that Clark and I have been denying anything. Did you Clark?" 

Clark squirmed in his seat. Lana brought him a new cup of coffee, and smiled at the threesome. "Hi guys. It's not often I get to see the three of you together any more. What's the occasion?" "Clark and Lex..." Chloe began but was interrupted by Clark. 

"Oh, just spending a weekend in Smallville before heading back to Metropolis." Clark flashed his toothiest grin. 

Chloe rolled her eyes, but remained silent. 

"Yes, Clark and I just dropped in to visit his parents before he starts his new job," Lex said, amusement barely contained. "It also gives me a chance to visit with Gabe and check up on the plant. Since Clark was visiting anyway, I decided to ride with him." 

"That's nice, Lex." Lana said. "Have you and Clark had much time to yourselves since Clark graduated?" 

"Oh, he's been busy, interviewing at various newspapers. But we try to make the time." 

Clark's ears were turning red. Did all his friends know that he and Lex were a couple? He thought they were still keeping it quiet. 

"Clark... everybody knows," Chloe leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Everybody has known for years." 

"Even Pete?" Clark groaned. 

"Yes, even Pete." Chloe sat back with a very satisfied look on her face. 

"Clark, even I know." Lana smiled before heading off to take care of other customers. 

"Clark, you aren't embarrassed are you?" Lex asked hesitantly, wrapping his arm around Clark's waist. 

"No, it's just we haven't been home much since I've been at Met U." Clark said. "I didn't realize all our friends knew... about us." 

"Oh. Pleeeeeeez, Clark." Chloe frowned. "It's never been much of a secret. Don't your parents know?" 

"We were going to tell them during our visit," Clark said quietly. "Well, don't be surprised if they don't already know, Clark." Chloe grinned and tossed back the remainder of her cold coffee. "Well, gotta go. I'm heading back to Metropolis myself. My cousin, Lois, and I are flying to New York next week on vacation. Then I have a summer class before Graduate School in the Fall. Full scholarship, you know." 

"Yes, Chloe," Clark said. "Congratulations." 

"Yes, Chloe," Lex added. "That's quite an accomplishment. I know we'll see your name on a Pulitzer one day." 

Chloe smiled and left. 

"Clark, don't look so glum." Lex leaned over and planted a kiss on Clark's cheek. "You can't really be surprised that they know about us." 

"Oh... I guess not. Not really. Not with you kissing me in public." Clark's face was flushed. He turned and covertly nosed along his lover's jaw. "Lex, let's go to the castle... now!" 

"No problem." Lex said, feeling his cock twitch at Clark's breathy nuzzle. He tossed Clark the keys to the Ferrari and they quickly left the Talon. 

* * *

Once inside the castle, Clark pressed Lex up against the hallway wall. Lex moaned softly when Clark pressed into his mouth with his wet tongue. Searching, tasting, claiming. Clark needed to possess Lex now. His large hands wrapped around Lex's pale skull, protecting it from the rough stone walls. 

God, this man is beautiful, Clark thought. And he's mine. Clark nipped at Lex's pulse point and the older man tilted his head back, offering up his long, graceful neck. Clark's cock was painfully trapped inside tight jeans and boxer briefs, demanding to be let free. 

"Lex, I need you." Clark whispered into the hollow of Lex's throat. "God, please Lex." Clark lifted his knee and rubbed his cock into Lex's hip, trying to find exquisite pressure. 

"Upstairs, Clark." 

Clark super sped them upstairs and undressed them both before Lex could say `Now!'. Lex pushed Clark back onto the bed and straddled his hips. His own cock jutted out between their bodies, leaking copious amounts of pre-come. Clark swirled his fingers around the head and brought the liquid to his lips. His eyes fluttered as he sucked his fingers. 

"God, Clark, what are you trying to do to me?" Lex squeezed his cock at the base to stave off his rapidly approaching orgasm. 

Clark just grinned and continued to suck his fingers. Lex thought he would lose it right then and there. He squeezed his cock again then rubbed Clark's nipples with his thumbs. Lex's lips took over where his thumbs had left off. His expert tongue knew no mercy as he licked and suckled the brown pebbles to painful, delightful hardness. Clark lurched and thrashed his head from side to side. Lex knew he couldn't hurt his alien lover and continued to abuse the hard nubs. Clark held his breath as Lex continued with his mouth, nipping and slurping with his tongue. 

"Lex, suck me. Leeeex." 

Lex took his time, tonguing the valleys between Clark's abs and thoroughly washing his navel. Clark bucked in despair. Lex teased the fine down that led from Clark's navel to his dark pubic curls. Clark's thick cock, dark with desire, lay curved to one side and Lex reached out, ever so lightly, and caught the drops of pre-come on the end of his tongue. The boy moaned loudly and began muttering Lex's name. 

Lex smiled and pressed his tongue into the slit of Clark's cock, holding his hips down. Lex felt the jolt of pleasure rock Clark's body. He nibbled at the head of Clark's cock and took the length into his mouth. Clark thrust up into Lex's mouth, but Lex would have none of it. He clasped Clark's wrists above his head. Clark could free himself at any time, but he whimpered just the same. Lex continued to tongue Clark's cock. Clark squirmed and bit his lower lip. 

"What do you want Clark?" Lex sucked the head and let go. Clark thrust his hips up trying to regain contact with Lex's wet mouth. 

"God, Lex. Suckmycock. Suckmeoff. Now." 

"Are you sure?" Lex smiled at his own evilness, as he ignored his lover's throbbing erection. 

Clark looked at Lex and saw the grin and threw his head back against the pillow. "You asshole!" 

"Me?" Lex swallowed Clark down and rasped his teeth against the prominent vein running beneath Clark's cock. He knew Clark loved this. Knew Clark needed much more sensation in order to be satisfied. And, God, how he loved doing it for him. As he moved his mouth up and down on his lover's beautiful cock, Lex inhaled the musky scent as he nestled between Clark's thighs and licked his balls. He pressed two saliva-wet fingers into Clark's hole. Clark writhed at the invasion. 

"Moooore." 

Lex pushed his fingers in deeper and could feel Clark's body begin to stiffen. He slowed his mouth and finger-fucked the tight hole, pressing firmly into Clark's prostate. 

"Gonna come," Clark moaned, breaking Lex's hold on his wrists. 

Lex swallowed Clark's cock and sucked and swirled his tongue around it as he moved his fingers in and out of Clark. Clark grew stiff and still, then jerked uncontrollably as he came. And came, calling out to Lex. Lex swallowed and worked Clark's cock until it went limp, only then allowing it to slip out of his mouth. He removed his fingers from Clark when his body spasms stopped. Lex reached up for a long, wet kiss. 

"That was... incredible, Lex." Clark's breathing slowed. 

"I want inside you, Clark," Lex whispered into his lover's ear. 

Clark moaned softly. Lex turned Clark onto his stomach, placed a pillow under his hips and pulled them up. He reached into the bedside table for a bottle of lube. 

"You're so beautiful, Clark. Only for me. Gorgeous body, beautiful ass. Just for me." Lex ran his tongue up and down Clark's spine and the boy shivered. 

"Hurry Lex," Clark pleaded. 

Lex slicked his fingers and pressed them inside Clark. His lover's alien body didn't need stretching... but he felt better doing it anyway. 

"Enough, Lex." Clark was humping the pillow. 

Lex groaned at Clark's pleas. He aligned his slick cock at Clark's entrance and pushed until his balls hit Clark's ass. Lex took a moment to savor the feeling of being completely one with Clark. 

"Yesssss," Clark hissed. "Hard, Lex. Fuck me hard!" 

Lex kneaded Clark glutes and Clark whimpered in delight. Ahhh, the sweet, velvet glove of Clark, tight around his cock. He began to thrust. In and out. Faster and harder. Clark shoved back against Lex on every stroke. Lex reached around and jerked Clark's cock which was once again hard. The rhythm was fast... just the way Clark liked it. Lex knew he wouldn't last long, not at this pace. 

"So tight, so mine," Lex mumbled into Clark's ear. Lex felt his balls tighten and a jolt of pure hot pleasure rocked his body, shooting up his spine and into his brain.. He emptied himself, jerking, into the hot abyss, screaming Clark's name. Blackness overcame him and he collapsed on Clark's back. 

Clark took over stroking his own cock and came, pulsing ribbons of come onto the linen sheets. He helped Lex onto his back and they lay, snuggled together, wrapped in the deep purple comforter. 

* * *

"Yes, Mom. About 6? That's great." Clark flipped off the cell phone and turned to Lex who was reading beside him on the couch.  
"Dinner?" Lex asked, looking up from his book. 

"Yeah," Clark said quietly. 

"It will be okay, Clark." Lex put his book on the coffee table. "If your friends already know, surely your parents have an inkling. After all, they know you live with me in Metropolis." 

"Well, I told them it was because there were too many parties and stuff going on the past couple of years that I couldn't study..." Clark looked away. 

Lex laughed. "And they bought that?" 

"Yeah, well... I'm not sure." Clark smiled back and kissed Lex on the cheek. "It sounds pretty lame, doesn't it?" 

"Uhhhh, yeah." Lex confirmed. "You're an adult now Clark. They should expect you to be making your own decisions." 

"Right." Clark didn't feel as confident as he sounded. 

* * *

"Oh, no more, Martha. I'm stuffed!" Lex pushed back the bowl of mashed potatoes Clark's mother had offered. 

"I'll take some more," Clark said, taking the bowl. 

"Well I knew you would," Martha said smiling, handing Clark the gravy boat. 

"Actually, Martha... Jonathan... Clark and I have something to tell you." Lex looked from one to the other. 

Clark nearly choked on his mouthful of mashed potatoes. "Uh, Lex... it can wait." 

"What is it Lex?" Jonathan asked, getting up to refill his coffee. "We can talk now." 

"Clark..." Lex nudged his lover and squeezed his hand under the table. 

"Mom, Dad... Lex and I... well, we... We love each other." Clark set his fork down and took on a serious look. "We have for quite some time." 

Lex nodded, smiling, bringing their hands to the top of the table, squeezing once again. 

Jonathan's coffee cup broke into a dozen pieces as it crashed to the floor. He quickly sat down on his chair. 

"Ummm, Clark, Lex... I'm sure this wasn't easy... ummm." Martha said, wringing her hands. "I, uhhh, I... are you sure about this?... Of course you are or you wouldn't be telling us..." She stood and started to pick the pieces of broken ceramic off the floor. 

"Let me help, Mom," Clark knelt and saw out of the corner of his eye, Jonathan returning to the kitchen. "Dad..." 

"Get out now, Lex." Jonathan hissed, moving toward the older boy, his hands clenched in fists. 

"Mr. Kent," Lex paled as he rose and moved slowly to the back door. He no longer felt like calling Jonathan by his first name. He raised his hands, glancing sideways at Clark. 

"Dad!" Clark sped in front of Lex, holding his hands up in defense. 

"You're not a queer, Clark. He's messed with your head!" 

"Dad are you crazy? Lex has not messed..." Clark was cut short by a swinging fist. He ducked and pulled Lex out of the way. If his dad had hit him, he would have broken his hand. 

"We better go, Clark," Lex said, eyes wide, moving back toward the door. "Give him time to calm down. 

"I'm never going to calm down from this... you perverted faggot!" 

"Jonathan!" Martha called, moving next to Clark. "Leave them alone." Jonathan stood tall and didn't move. 

"It's funny, Dad," Clark said. "Chloe said everyone knew about us. She said you two probably knew too. And we'd all get a good laugh about me trying to keep it quiet. It doesn't matter though... I love Lex and I'm staying with him." 

"Clark, if you leave with him..." Jonathan lunged toward them and, in a blur, Clark pushed his father back and Jonathan fell, sprawled on the kitchen floor. He caught his breath. "I didn't raise a fag. When did he start molesting you, Clark? I'm going to file charges!" 

"No. You aren't." Martha said, standing over his husband. "Clark is 22, and there is nothing you can or will do." She turned to Clark with a sympathetic expression. 

"Bye Mom...." Clark pushed Lex out the door and into the Lamborghini's passenger side. 

* * *

The vase hit the wall, bouncing off like a rubber ball. Clark stormed around the study, swearing and clenching his fists. 

"I'm glad that wasn't the real Ming vase," Lex drawled. He'd put many of his original priceless porcelain pieces in the vault and replaced them with unbreakable duplicates when Clark had broken a one-of-a-kind early Minoan oil lamp. Everyone thought Clark was mild-mannered and never got angry. That just wasn't the case. Lex's lover had a temper... just like his adoptive father. 

"I can't believe it!" Clark stormed around the room looking for more things to throw. He was almost out of options. "My own father hates me!" 

"Clark," Lex got up from the couch and followed his lover around the room. "He was caught by surprise. He'll get over it when he calms down. Jonathan loves you and you know it." 

"Right. That's why he called us faggots and queers!" 

Clark stopped moving and let Lex put his arms round him. Lex planted a kiss on the back of Clark's neck and gently stroked his chest. Clark sighed, allowing Lex to calm him. 

"I'm sure he'll be calling soon to apologize." Lex crooned. "Now come and sit, we can watch a movie." 

"I don't want to watch a movie!" Clark stormed off again, finding another fake antique to hurl. 

Lex knew he needed to leave Clark alone to work out his anger. When aliens got mad... they did it in a big way. So Lex sat on the couch and turned on the TV, and put on his earphones. 

About 10 minutes later, Clark plopped down next to Lex on the couch. He removed Lex's earphones and hung his head. 

"I'm calm now..." He sighed quietly into Lex's ear. 

"Okay," Lex said. "Do you want to go back over to your folks' and talk to them... without me?" 

"No!" Clark was adamant, sitting up straight. "They either see both of us, or neither of us. Anyway, I think Dad needs a lot more time to cool off than I do." 

"Hmmm," Lex nuzzled into Clark's neck. "Finish the movie with me?" 

"Okay." 

Twenty minutes later, both young men were asleep on the couch. 

* * *

The loud banging on the door woke Lex and he looked at his watch. Jesus it was 3 am. He and Clark had fallen asleep on the couch. He carefully unwrapped himself from Clark's arms and hurried to the front door. Just as Lex got to the front door, his security guard at the gate buzzed to tell him Mr. Kent was on his way in. Lex told him he was fired since he didn't seem able to keep the man out while he contacted his employer. 

"Luthor! Open this door!" Jonathan banged on the door with his fists. 

Lex opened the thick oak door to find a half-drunk, angry father. 

Jonathan lunged at Lex--knocking him down, the two of them sliding along the freshly polished marble hallway floor. Lex covered his face as Jonathan swung his fists blindly. A sudden blur passed over them and Jonathan was now at the end of the hallway, spinning on his ass. 

"Lex, are you okay?" Clark carefully checked his lover, but all he found was a large bruise beginning to color on Lex's left cheekbone. 

"Fine, Clark. Your father is drunk. I think you should take him home, before I call the sheriff." Lex stood and hobbled into the library. His hip ached where he had fallen onto the floor. He needed ice for his cheek. 

"Fucking Luthor! Fucking Faggot! Goddam Fairy!" 

Clark pulled his father up from the floor by his arms. The man tried, in vain, to wrestle himself away from his son. Clark knew his father hardly ever drank. And he was still furious about his father's reaction to the news about his son's private life. 

"Shut up, Dad!" Clark said. "Do you want Lex to press charges? He would be well within his right." 

"Fucking fairy," Jonathan mumbled. "He should be the one going to jail. How long have you been taking it up the ass, son?" 

"Dad!" Then calling to Lex, "I'm taking Dad home... I won't be gone long." Clark picked up his father and carried him out the to truck parked in Lex's driveway and deposited him in the passenger side. Jonathan's head lolled to one side and he passed out as Clark sped out of the driveway. 

"Oh, my!" Martha ran out to the truck as Clark pulled to a stop. "I didn't know where he had gone." As soon as she smelled Jonathan's breath, she understood. "Did he come by the castle?" 

Clark nodded and pulled his father out of the truck. "Where do you want him?" Clark effortlessly carried his father inside the house. 

"Upstairs, in bed," Martha said. "I'm so sorry, Clark." 

Clark went upstairs and Martha followed, pulling a blanket over Jonathan. "Yeah, well, he knocked Lex down in his own home. Dad's lucky Lex won't press charges. Might do him good to spend a night in jail." 

"There's no excuse for what he did Clark." Martha sighed. "But he... we both were taken by surprise. We had no idea that you were... gay." 

Clark turned and headed back downstairs. "Well, if that means I'm no longer his son... then so be it." 

"Clark, wait." Martha started down the stairs behind her son. "We can work this out..." 

"There's nothing to work out! Don't you understand? This is the way I am...and I'm not ashamed. I love Lex and plan to spend the rest of my life with him. We've known each other for years, Mom. And just so you'll know... we didn't start having sex until I was 19. He never ever touched me... I initiated our physical relationship." 

Clark turned and Martha gathered him up in her arms for a tight hug. "We love you Clark... your father will come around." She smiled and let him go. 

Clark just shook his head, frowned and left the house. He sped over to the castle. He had promised Lex that he wouldn't be gone long. 

"Lex? Are you okay?" Clark walked into the library to find Lex sitting in front of the fire, holding a blue bottle against his cheek. 

"Just great, Clark." 

Clark winced when he saw the purple bruise gaining size under Lex's left eye. The sight just renewed his anger at his father. 

"I want to return to Metropolis tomorrow morning," Clark said, kneeling beside Lex's chair. "There is nothing here for me." 

"Okay... I can see Gabe in the morning... Shit, today now... and we can drive back around 1 pm. Is that soon enough?" Lex put the bottle of water on the coffee table. "You know Clark... your father will come around. It just may take awhile." 

Clark ignored him and dragged Lex back upstairs to bed. They were both tired from their early morning excitement. 

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Lex asked, dropping his keys on the hall table.

"Yeah," Clark answered. He had their overnight bags packed and sitting by the door. "How's Gabe?" 

"Fine, and the plant is fine. Just like I thought. We can go whenever you are ready." 

"I guess I'm ready now," Clark looked at his watch and it was 2 p.m. "We'll be home in time for dinner." He smiled at Lex. 

"Uhh oh, I'd better call Frances and tell her to prepare something. Her `hungry boy' is on his way home." 

Lex picked up his keys and Clark picked up the bags and they headed outside to the black Astin Martin, Clark's favorite car. Heading up the driveway was the Kent's red truck. 

"I'm not talking to him," Clark said, folding himself into the passenger seat. 

"Fuck," Lex murmured under his breath, settling into the driver's seat. They didn't need another showdown with Clark's parents. 

Martha was driving and was the first to step down out of the truck. Jonathan followed, head hanging. 

"Lex, hello," She said, bending to look into the car. "Clark... your father and I would like to talk to both of you... if that's alright?" She attempted her best smile, failing terribly. 

"Is Dad going to take another swing at Lex?" Clark asked petulantly. 

"No, Clark... Lex... I promise." Jonathan said, lifting his head. "I don't want you to leave like this... with this between us." 

Lex looked at Clark and he nodded his acquiescence. "Okay, Mr. Kent. But we are heading back to Metropolis today. You have 10 minutes." 

The young men exited the car and went back inside the castle. Each person sat uncomfortably in the library waiting for the silence to break. 

"Clark, Lex," Martha began. "Jonathan and I are sorry about our reactions last night. You really surprised us. I guess we just didn't want to see what was happening right before our eyes. You were right. We should have known. All your friends knew." She cleared her throat as a signal for Jonathan to say his piece. 

"Uhh, yeah. Well... I just never had an inkling that Clark might be... umm, you know..." 

"Gay?" Lex filled in. 

"Ummm, yeah." Jonathan looked miserable. "Uh, son, I love you very much. I want you to know that. If you're going to be gay... are you sure you want..." 

"Jonathan!" Martha punched her husband in the arm. "We weren't going to go in that direction, remember?" Jonathan turned red. "Clark, honey... if Lex makes you happy, then we are happy." 

"He does, Mom." Clark tried to smile. He reached for her hand. "And Clark makes me happy, Mrs. Kent." Lex added. He was feeling left out and he was, after all, the `significant other'. 

Jonathan scrunched his eyes tightly and said, "Then we're happy for you both." 

"Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent. Just so you know... Clark and I plan on coming out publicly when we return to Metropolis. I can't wait any longer to introduce my mate to Metropolis society." 

"And this next winter, we want to get married in Hawaii, Mom," Clark said, kissing her hand. 

Jonathan ground his teeth, but kept silent. 

"Oh my... a wedding to help plan." Martha was getting excited now. 

"Mrs. Kent... we were heading back to Metropolis," Lex said. But if you two would like to stay, I can have an early dinner prepared. It would give us more time to talk." 

"Thank you, Lex," Jonathan said, quietly. "I would like to talk some more." 

Clark and Lex looked at each other and smiled. Lex got up and kissed Clark on the cheek, as he headed out of the library. 

"I'll find the cook and have her get started." Lex left the room. 

"Mom, Dad," Clark began. "I'm so happy you came by. I was so angry and hurt." 

"I'm sorry son to have acted like a jackass. I love you and will support you in whatever makes you happy." 

Clark hugged his father. This couldn't have ended up any better. 

"But if he ever hurts you, Clark..." 

**"DAD!"**

end 


End file.
